Ivan the Terrible
Ivan IV Vasilyevich '''(1530-1584), better known as '''Ivan the Terrible, was the Grand Prince of Moscow, and later Czar of all Russians, from the 16th century. In the Show He appears in "Ivan the Untrainable". In the episode, Ivan had been planning on becoming a figure skater until Time Squad intervened and convinced him to be a Czar again. He developed a bond with Tuddrussel, and convinces the latter to secretly take him home to the satellite. On the satellite, Ivan starts acting like a dog, chewing things and wrecking the garden. Larry and Otto eventually find Ivan with Tuddrussel, and Larry agrees to keep him when he sees how happy Otto is with him. Unfortunately, Larry is then left to take care of Ivan, who continues to behave like a stubborn dog- shedding on furniture, being difficult on walks, and even urinating on the computers. Ivan eventually goes to far, taking Larry's leg, and Larry decides to place him back in the 1500's. Ivan returns to his assistant back home, whom he greets like an affectionate dog. Appearance Ivan wears a purple suit, a blue vest, and a large red mantle. He also wears a black belt, black boots, and a brown hat. He has shaggy black hair and a large beard, a long, thin nose, and is missing several teeth. When standing on two legs, he is about as tall as Larry, though he walks with a hunch. Personality Ivan is extremely chaotic, probably explaining why he gets along with Tuddrussel so well. He speaks unintelligibly the entire time. After being convinced by Time Squad against figure skating, he is sad to see Tuddrussel go and begs to go with him. From this point on, he acts like a dog, chewing things like slippers and being irritable while being taken for a walk. Since Larry is the one left to clean up after him, the two develop an enmity towards each other, while Tuddrussel and Otto enjoy being chased by him and feeding him with their food. He eventually drives Larry too far and is sent back to Moscow, where he greets his servant in a dog-like manner. In Real History Ivan the Terrible was a powerful Russian Czar from the 16th century. During his reign, Russia conquered Kazan, Astrakhan and Sibir, becoming a multicontinental state He is well-known in history for being intelligent and devout, but also he suffered of rages and a mental illness that increase with his age. In one outburst, he killed his own son. Trivia *Otto never explains what Ivan did historically, since the mission occured before the episode. *Just like Napoleon Bonaparte, Ivan speaks in an unintelligible way, but somehow people in the show can understand him. Gallery Episode24.jpg|Ivan eating while his servant speaks. Episode24-1.jpg|Tuddrussel saying goodbye to Ivan. Episode24-2.jpg|Ivan is sad to see Tuddrussel go... Episode24-14.jpg|Ivan is found later, poorly hidden by Tuddrussel. Episode24-16.jpg|Otto starts to like Ivan as a dog. Episode24-19.jpg|Larry agreed to keep Ivan. Episode24-23.jpg|Ivan is stubborn with Larry. Episode24-24.jpg|Larry is left to care for him. Episode24-26.jpg|Ivan sheds as well. Episode24-29.jpg|Ivan goes too far. Episode24-31.jpg|Tuddrussel and Otto are sad to see Ivan go. Episode24-32.jpg|Ivan happily greets his servant. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters